how_to_support_an_it_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
System Management Tools (further)
It is useful as a business to monitor the network, servers and virtual machines so that we can identify whether we have enough redundancy in our system (is there enough storage for the near future, is there an overhead on the CPU, is our RAM enough to handle all of what we handle) so we can determine whether upgrades would be necessary. The ManageEngine software also allows us to see the health of certain devices so you can order replacements before they fail which means we're less likely to be unable to handle mission critical data if a server was to go down for instance. ISP's have a limited amount of broadband they can give to customers. They sometimes reduce the speed of some customers to improve others. Performing speed tests regularly can help identify whether this is occurring to you or if some other fault is impacting speeds (which is part of troubleshooting). If speeds aren't to standard/drop then you can call the ISP to tell them to fix it allowing you to make the most of the broadband you're paying for (otherwise they'd continue to give you subpar broadband). That's why Ookla is used as it provides a reliable speed test but also has some other features that can help determine the quality while have a very simple/easy-to-use interface as seen below (you only need to select go to start the test then results can be stored/compared on a graph where you can see how it varies depending on time/day/week/etc.: Multi account licenses are easier to manage as you only need one license then you can have the software on multiple machines which is far easier then having to install multiple licenses individually. Before this you would need to order multiple individual licenses which would end up arriving many boxes containing the same product e.g. Windows operating system. SSH Remote Desktop is of particular use for businesses because it can let a group of people in South Africa (for example) sort out an issue or install software on someone's machine that is in Ireland (you don't have to be onsite to do your job). Something that may make this a negative is that anyone in the world could also access that machine but Secure Shell (SSH) is encrypted which stops people getting into the connection (another method called Telnet is not encrypted but it works with Linux machines as well). However, it is still not 100% secure and still carries some risk which is why it is safer to work on the machine directly if possible and not too inconvenient but SSH is still something that bolsters the usability of a system. This image shows how a VPN for a company may work (with regard to both SSH and cloud storage). The head office server is able to communicate and send data across the internet to the regional offices' own servers who are able to receive it and also send data back. The box-like objects are the servers and the circular objects next to them are routers. Routers allow devices to connect to a server/network so all the PCs in the offices have to go through the router to access the internet. The bottom cloud shows so BYOD devices which are able to access the network through the VPN without actually being in an office which is part of the advantage of allowing BYOD.